


Of means and ends

by marcelo



Series: Othersideverse [14]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: Jason Blood had let him known about the magical disturbance.





	Of means and ends

**Author's Note:**

> A _Backflow_ AU fic.

All of his failures in all the universes were standing behind his biggest fear.

Across the portal, Bruce Wayne smiled openly, and most of the Robins did the same. Jason (*his* Jason, Batman knew with certainty beyond logic) moved closer to the man.

Batman shut down the portal, memorized the coordinates and erased his records. Then he closed his eyes, his face stone, not crying.


End file.
